


Crazy in Love

by cate-lynne (catelynne)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catelynne/pseuds/cate-lynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Castiel being in love with Reader.  Reader has been in a relationship with Dean for a while.  Castiel wants Reader all to himself.  Sam sees it all and tries to stop Castiel.  That only eggs Castiel to go after her more.  Until he takes her hostage.  Will Dean and Sam find Reader?  How will Castiel handle Reader?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love and War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> Sorry about the wait, kitten! To make it up to you, I have split it up into two chapters…I hope you like it.

Sam watched as Dean and (Y/N) goofed around in the kitchen, trying to make dinner.  They were failing, but not because they couldn’t cook.  On the contrary, Dean and (Y/N) were some of the best cooks that Sam knew. No, it was the fact that they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other and focus that was delaying the preparation of food. 

Sam smirked as (Y/N) threw a handful of flour in Dean’s face, followed by a sugary counter-attack.  After a few minutes of this, they would stop and restart cooking.  But it wasn’t long before Dean would tackle (Y/N) in a tickle fight or (Y/N) would sneak up behind Dean to drop an ice cube down the back of his shirt, laughing hysterically as he flailed around to escape the cold.  Sam ignored his hunger, enjoying being able to watch the silliness. 

“Dean!” (Y/N) shrieked as he tried to swipe a bit of pie from the plates that she was serving the fresh pastry onto, only failing because of the elbow that she threw at his ribs.    He backed off as the sent him a mock-glare before suddenly launching herself at him, managing to pull him down to the floor.  Once she was situated, she reached up to grab a piece of pie, after which she commenced the highly entertaining act of taunting Dean with pie.

“Come on, (Y/N)!” Dean growled, squirming underneath her very effective pin.  Sam had to smirk.  Dean had taught her that move, obviously never imagining that she would use it against him.  She gave Dean a mischevious grin before digging a fork into the pie and dangling the bite above him.  Just when he thought she was going to give it to him, (Y/N) whipped the pie away from him, eating the dessert herself.

“Hello, (Y/N),” a gruff voice suddenly said, distracting her just enough that Dean was able to wiggle out from underneath her, snatching the pie as he went.  Sam looked up, suddenly tense.

“Cas!” (Y/N) exclaimed, standing up and throwing her arms around the angel.  Dean wasn’t paying attention, having retreated to a corner to finish his piece of pie, but Sam saw how Castiel pulled her tight, his hands not exactly placed in a platonic fashion.  Blushing, (Y/N) pulled away just as Dean walked over, pulling the long absent angel into a rough hug. 

Sam stood up, unsure what he was supposed to do.  Hug Cas?  Because the sure as hell wasn’t happening.  Maybe Dean didn’t see it, but Cas was way out of line.  Sam was the only one, apparently, who saw the way Castiel watched (Y/N), his eyes lingering in places that they shouldn’t be.  The way his touches, which to the casual observer were innocent enough, lingered on her skin.  How his focus seemed to be only on the beautiful human hunter, no matter what was going on.  The almost possessive way he acted when Dean wasn’t in the room.  It wasn’t good.

…

A few hours later, dinner was finally finished and Dean and (Y/N) had gone to bed.  Sam watched the jealous and guarded way that Castiel watched Dean carry (Y/N) down the hall, pressing a playful kiss on her lips and calling her “princess”.  Sam headed to the library, still not sure how to act around Cas.  He buried himself in a copy of an ancient Egyptian spell book, but he didn’t get very far.

“(Y/N) is a very good hunter,” Cas said musingly as he suddenly appeared in the chair across from Sam. 

Sam grimaced and glanced up. “Yep.”

“she is very beautiful, too.”

Sam sighed, resigning himself to what had to be done. “Cas.”

“Yes, Sam?”

“You gotta stop.”

“Stop?  What have I been doing?”

“You know what!” Sam exploded, startling Cas. “The touching (Y/N), the inappropriate hugs, the way you watch her!  You’ve got to stop before Dean notices!  You think he’ll let you get away with that kind of stuff? He loves her, Cas!  He’ll fight for her.  And he’ll win.”

Cas was so closed off, he looked like he did when the brothers had first met him – inhuman.

“You think I cannot compete with Dean for (Y/N)’s affections?”

“I know you can’t,” Sam grit through his teeth.

Without another word, Castiel disappeared.

Sam sighed, picking back up his book.  Who knew what kind of backlash there would be from the pissed off angel?  He only hoped that it wouldn’t be directed at his brother and best friend.

…

The next morning, Sam awoke to the sound of Dean shouting.  Throwing back his covers, Sam raced into the hall at the same time as Dean.

“What’s going on?” he asked, a sinking feeling in his chest.

“It’s (Y/N),” Dean gasped.  “She’s gone.”


	2. Hide and Seek

Dean was livid.

“What do you mean, _Cas took her_?” he growled.

Understandably livid, but still.  That didn’t make it any less scary. 

Even to Sam.  Growing up, Sam rarely saw Dean angry.  Dean was patient, caring, and protective around him.  It wasn’t until Sam got to high school and got beaten up that he saw Dean really lose control.  The first time it had happened, Dean had grown deadly quiet, leaving the motel room without a word.  He came back a few hours later with a bruised cheekbone and split knuckles.  Sam was too afraid to ask what happened, but it became obvious the next day at school when he saw the guys who had been his abuser the day before.  It was a wonder they were standing.  It was a wonder they were _alive_.

Dean was so much worse when it came to (Y/N).  Sam started to wonder of Castiel was going to survive this…

“I told you, it’s been going on for a while,” Sam insisted.  Dean was having a hard time believing that Cas would kidnap his girlfriend, so Sam had started to recount the many ways Cas had crossed the line into “inappropriate”.

“Cas…and (Y/N)?”  Dean looked less angry, more fragile.  Sam realized what he thought was going on and quickly corrected his brother.

“No, not like that.  It was just Cas.  I don’t think (Y/N) even realized how much Cas liked her.”

Dean nodded before anger washed across his face again. “Well, where did he take her?  Why?”

“Um…” Sam shuffled, looking at his feet.  Dean caught the fidgeting right away.

“Spit it out,” he ordered, sounding so much like their dad that Sam cringed.

“I confronted him.  Told him to back off.”

“And…?”

“And I said something along the lines of Cas not being able to compete with you.”

“Damn straight,” Dean said, momentarily smug. 

“He disappeared after that.  I’m so sorry, Dean.”

Dean grunted, deep in thought.  “It’s alright, Sammy.  We just have to figure out where to find them…”

Sam looked at Dean, unsure what to say.  If Castiel didn’t want to be found, they had no chance of getting (Y/N) back.

And Dean knew it.

…

Months had passed and there were no leads.  There hadn’t been any in the beginning, but that didn’t stop the boys from trying.  Dean grew more and more violent as the days passed without word from Cas or (Y/N).  At some point, Sam had suggested that they go on hunts again, particularly ones involving angels, to see if they could hear any supernatural whispers.

They had just cleared out a vamp nest that (for some unknown, worrying reason) had been taking orders from a rogue angel when Dean’s phone rang.  Sam was thrown against the Impala passenger-side door as Dean swerved in shock.  Quickly righting the car, Dean pulled off onto the shoulder of the road, only to sit and stare at the phone in his hand for several seconds.

Back in Black, (Y/N)’s ringtone, was exploding from the tiny speakers.

Her name lit up the caller idea and her contact photo flashed across the screen.  Sam was frozen in shock as well.  It was her…it had to be.  Right?  Sam snapped out of it and snatched the phone from Dean, hitting ‘Accept’.

“Hello?” he breathed, feeling Dean’s hopeful but wary eyes on him.

“Sammy?”  Her voice.  It came across the line, crackling and distant, but there.  It _was_ her.

“Oh my God,” Sam chocked out.  “(Y/N).”

At that point, Dean reached over and grabbed the phone back, his face a mosaic of hope and anger and pain and joy.

“(Y/N)?”

Sam couldn’t hear the reply, but the way Dean’s face melted into a puddle of relief was enough to tell Sam that Dean could hear her, could tell it was her.

“Are you alright?” Dean asked, his voice full of something Sam had never heard from him before.

She answered and Dean smiled a little.  Sam could only assume that her response had been full of good old (Y/N)-style sass.  He had missed that.  Dean spoke again, the tiniest bit of the strain of the past few months evident in his voice.

“Where are you, (Y/N)?”


	3. Not Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean finally find the Reader. But is it really a rescue mission?

Sam and Dean rolled to a stop in front of the kind of apple-pie house (white picket fence and everything) that matched the address that (Y/N) had given them.  Sam frowned.  This wasn’t what he had been expecting.  Obviously Dean hadn’t been either.

“The hell?”

Sam shrugged.  “Are you sure that this is the right place?”

“Yeah, I just don’t know…”

“What to do next?”

“Yeah.”

Just then, Castiel appeared on the front porch of the house, old trench coat and backwards tie back in place.  He lifted a hand to knock, but before his fist could come in contact with the painted wood, it flew open.  (Y/N) threw herself out of the house and into his arms.  Spinning her around, Castiel placed a kiss on her lips.  When he set her down, she smiled up at him before leading him into the house, obviously chattering at him about her day and shooting rapid-fire questions at him.  Sam and Dean sat, in shock, watching the whole thing.

“The hell?!” Dean asked again, anger in his voice.

Sam had no reply.  He was just as confused.

…

Sam sat on one of the matching beds in the motel room they had gotten, watching Dean pace.  He was worried about Dean, he was worried about what Dean was going to do to Castiel, and, above all else, he was worried about (Y/N).

“It doesn’t make any sense, Sammy.  Why would she call us to come get her if she’s clearly happy with Cas?”

Sam scrambled for an explanation. “What about, I don’t know, Stockholm Syndrome or something?”

“She would have called us!”

Then something occurred to Sam. “What if she’s pretending?”

“What?” That made Dean pause.

“What if Castiel got violent or threatened her?  And she’s just doing what he wants until we can get to her?”

Dean thought, face lined with worry and anger and too much stress.  It had looked like that for a while now. 

“So what do we do?”

…

They waited until all the windows in the house were dark to go in.  It was strange to see all the ordinary things in the house, things they didn’t always see and definitely didn’t associate with (Y/N).  But she was everywhere.  There were pictures of her everywhere, smiling, laughing, and looking happy.  Dean gritted his teeth at the sight, but kept moving.  They cleared the first floor, carefully checking every room, before moving to the second floor.  They found her in the last room that they searched.

“Dean!” she shouted, bursting out of the shadows and throwing herself at Dean, disturbingly like she had with Castiel just hours before.  Dean must have thought the same thing, because suddenly he pushed her away, steeling his face against the hurt expression that flashed across her face.

“Dean?  Sam?”

“We stopped by earlier,” Sam said.  “We saw Castiel come home.”

“Oh,” she flushed. “Yeah, well, if I don’t greet him like that and generally act like a housewife, things start disappearing around here.”

“What kind of things?” Dean asked gruffly.

“Food.  Water.  Clothes.” (Y/N) tried to speak casually, but Sam could tell she was close to tears.  Dean finally relaxed, pulling her into his arms.

“I thought…”

“I love you, Dean.  Not Castiel.”

Sam waited for them to separate before asking the question that had been bugging him.  “Speaking of Castiel, where is he?”

“Um, I don’t know,” (Y/N) said.  “He leaves at eleven every night and comes back around eight the next morning.”

“Alright, let’s get out of here.”  Dean turned towards the door, hand wrapped securely around (Y/N)’s.

…

Back in the Impala, Sam and Dean situated (Y/N) so that she was squished between them in the front seat, both of them unwilling to let her out of their sight. 

“What about Cas?” Sam asked.

Dean glared at the windshield, tightening his grip on (Y/N)’s hand.  “He better stay away if he knows what’s good for him.”

Sam sighed.  That’s what he’s been afraid of.


End file.
